


brainwashed ex assassin princess

by sumblast



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Christmas, Cock Warming, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Rimming, Shy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumblast/pseuds/sumblast
Summary: bucky likes to keep steve warm *winks with both eyes





	brainwashed ex assassin princess

**Author's Note:**

> holiday smut

"mhmmm" bucky groaned as steve stirred a little behind him, his cock twitching with him, balls deep inside bucky. "you can take it out baby.. i know its been quite some time... i won't mind" bucky turned his head around kissing steve with all his heart rubbing his palm against steves arms which were tightly wrapped around bucky's waist holding him from behind. leaving kissing on bucky's shoulder from time to time.

the big ass sweater he was wearing that was even two sized bigger on steve hanging and sagging from his shoulder giving steve full access of his neck and shoulder, lying on the couch snuggled up in a blanket, after heavy reunion sex marathon since steves return from the long ass mission, to celebrate Christmas with bucky, home alone playing on the Netflix 

"i am okay babe.. there's no place else I'll be rather than in your arms " though after coming for like fourth time his cock was starting to come alive inside bucky again

"you must think i am a weirdo... keeping you like this for hours and hours even after sex. i am sorry Stevie.. i just" bucky sighed heavily, fumbling with his feelings once again his tongue not picking up correct words just when its time to say something 

 

scooting behind him more, his cock lying flaccid. against his thigh "there is no need to explain baby... do you see me complainin' " steve muttered just behind his ear giving his hickey filled neck more heartfelt kisses "no.. its just" bucky moving forward allowing steves cock to slide out of him, he turned back facing steve he could feel steves come drool out of him neglecting the emptiness.,gathering up the courage or what's left of it

" i.. just i need you like this.. close... i crave this closeness Steve.. after what i have...umm. well what i am trying to say is that.. when you are inside me i.. feel sated, i feel relieved.. that there you are.. right here with me... inside me.. all the thoughts, nightmares... darkness seems to fade when you are in me..next to me, this close... cuddling me.. i tried it not to bother you with it... after what you have done for me.. i tried not to feel like this.... so desperate and needy.. i even tried plugs and dildos right about your size when you are off to missions but they just don't feel right... they are not you... you know what i am trying to say right... i love you so much steve i.." bucky sputtered  
out not looking at steve when he laid it all out in front of him. 

bucky was not really good with words after what hydra had done to him.. there was a big conversational gap between them... expressing what his desires still felt too difficult of a choice... hiding his face right in the crook of steves neck not bothering to look at him, bashful and ashamed of his feelings. 

"hey!! look at me " Steve hooked his fingers under his chin, tipping it up, meeting his still fearful gaze "when i found out that you are alive.. when i found you standing right in front of me... not even recognizing your own self.. i was so happy no matter how or who you were.. for me i was blessed that you are alive wounded, damaged.. i didn't cared... but you were breathing and that's what mattered... that's the moment i pledged myself that rogers he is here... alive don't ever let him go now.. don't make anybody hurt him.. what i am trying to say is that baby... that you deserve the world and whatever you are willing to give me i am willing to take it buck.. and besides all those things you said about me being inside you.. baby i feel the same way about it . knowing you are you are stuffed with my cock..feeling safe just where i belong .. i feel you in my arms.. just where you belong... heck even if you say. you'll be okay... being stuffed like this for days and days... i wont dare to move baby i swear.. " bucky chortled shyly tears on the verge of falling down his cheeks.. steve hugged him, kissing him passionately tongue fucking him practically. noticing his cock resurrecting its way through.. breaking the sloppy kiss 

" look what you do to me... i have cummed four times buck.. filled you up four times.. stupid serum" bucky giggled and reached down stroking his cock agonizingly " how bout i take you to bed.. fill that ass  
up for the fifth time.." bucky nodded biting his lower lip appreciating the idea by moaning a little " pick me up first. " bucky threw grabby hands at steve as soon as steve stood up.. picking bucky up bridal style " my heavy princess "

"no your brainwashed ex assassin princess" bucky corrected him feeling proud with the titled crown he just placed on himself 

"fair enough" steve placed Bucky on their bed nicely stopped him immediately from taking off the sweater " don't you dare.. you look like a sin in this sweater... looks so sexy, specially when you don't wear any thing below it...going commando.. the sweater hang off your shoulder...your hair all over the place... you do that on purpose don't you.. make me go crazy " steve hooked his hands beneath bucky's knees.

."maybe i do "Bucky's little snicker was interrupted with a moan as steve folded him in half both thighs touching his abdomen.. as steve analyzed his abused hole fucked out still leaking steves cum turning his face toward the pillow shying aways from steves hungry gaze and how exposes he felt to it " baby you have no idea.. what you do to me" with out wasting a second he started ravishing him with his skillful mouth and sucking at his hole, eating him out like he's the last meal on earth. lapping on his hole as far he can go,with torturous wet strokes, feeling his own residual come that kept running escaping his hole. 

" unhh ste.. please.."

eating him out for quite some time.. leaving bucky panting, not letting bucky beg for his cock.. he never let bucky beg for his cock, the second bucky wants it, he's happy to oblige "okay.. here we go" not spreading his legs like he is used to.. his cock entered his hole easily without any restriction.. already lubed up and creampied easily swallowing his cock fully untill he bottomed out "whenever you are ready babe" always leaving it to bucky..for his adjustment and also for taking more in charge in bed for sake of his confidence and low self esteem. 

"move move.. babe move " bucky moaned gripping the sheets tight for what's to come.. first few thrusts were slow and treacherous feeling steves thick cock inch by inch, teasing his prostate but as he found a rhythm and his hole got sloppier with each thrust " so tight.. you like it baby.. you like being full.. like keeping my seed deep inside of you..." thrusting fervently pounding him, keeping both his legs up in the air, all bucky was able to do was moan and whimpered steves name on his tongue. bucky was not  
a screamer but his breathy whimpers and little "ah -unhh" followed by every thrust was enough to throw steves off the edge. 

"steve stev stevieee"  
not paying bucky's cock that much attention, that's how bucky likes it.. coming on steves cock only... his body trembled and shivered with each thrust.. steves balls slapping the orgasm out of him. "uhhh i am ahh" until he had enough and thick ropes of cum landing on his sweater body still vibrating from aftershocks. 

"i am coming too.. .oh.. baby i am coming" his thrusts slowed down and his balls tightened as he came deep inside of him, filling him up " ohhh.. my.. god... come here" falling beside him, taking him from behind, in taking the fresh cum drooling of his hole with his cock head and inserting it back inside of him as fast as possible " ohh baby.. you might wanna take the sweater off.. " bodies still panting. 

" hmm.. doesn't look sexy now does it.. i want to but don't have the stamina.. my bones feel like jello " bucky grabbed steves hands from behind him giving him signals of after sex cuddles... steve kissed him right below his ear and pulled him even more closer. 

" by the way how did you got your hands on sex toys....which do remind me of them tomorrow "

"nat gave them to me ... now go to sleep baby" bucky huffed sinking more on his flaccid cock. 

"why am i not surprised.. i am serious though .. i would wanna use them on you maybe on Christmas.. it could be like my Christmas present "

"you want your Christmas present to be a dildo up my ass ... besides why would i want a silicon dick when i can just have the real thing "

"good point ."

**Author's Note:**

> always thirsty for kudos and comments..


End file.
